House of Anubis Season 3
by Kaylalyak
Summary: What if KT did get to see her grandfather at the gatehouse
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis Season 3

Chapter 1

KT's POV

As I was walked into the room. I turned my head saw Frobisher and he grabbed me and took me to the secret room upstairs. He told me"Who are you and why did you come here?"

"I am your great granddaughter and I have been waiting to meet you and right now I feel so happy. I came here to see you after getting out of that tank"

He went to hug me and said"My sweet great granddaughter I am to do as what I am supposed to do and you must not tell anyone I am alive and what my plan is okay"

I nodded and said"Well I need to get back but I will see you again soon great grandpa"

I left the gatehouse and started walking to the house. As I was walking I saw The Sibuna gang they looked scared. They ran up to me and said"KT"

I said"Hey guys"

Eddie said"Why would you go to the gatehouse alone. We thought he would keep you captive"

"Guys I am fine really"I said

Fabian said"You can not go to the gatehouse alone anymore promise me"

I nodded and we walked back to the house. I remember not to tell anyone that he had a plan so I should keep it a secret. For my grandpa and my great grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

House of Anubis Season 3

Chapter 2

KT's POV

When I all night yesterday Eddie was so worried about me. I kinda like him but I wouldn't do that I mean me and Patricia are finally getting along with each other and I would not ruin it because it just started.

I walked into school and saw Ms. Denby crying wearing black and with flowers I was kinda worried. I went up to her and I said"Miss what's wrong?"

"Oh KT I lost a dear friend of my yesterday he died so sudden"Ms. Denby said.

I wonder if she was talking about my great grandfather. I saw Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie and walked up to them.

"Hey guys Ms. Denby was crying saying she lost a friend that he died so sudden yesterday what if she is talking about my great grandpa. What am I going to do?"I said

"Maybe we can go to the crypt after school."Eddie said I replied to him"Thanks and we hugged.

* * *

After School at the crypt

KT's POV

As soon as we got to the crypt I opened the door while Patricia stayed outside just in case. I walked in and saw candles lit up around the crypt. I already knew he would be there so we walked closer and I saw my Great grandpa. Eddie reached to touch him and I told him"Eddie no stop"

Then I whispered to myself"Why why did he have to die like this?"Then I ran out and Eddie called me. Patricia stopped me and said"KT what happened?"

I replied"He's gone"then I left.

I soon as I got to the house Trudy saw me crying and said"Sweetie what is wrong?"

I told her"Can you call Mr. Sweet if I can leave the school because I do not feel comfortable"

"Okay KT"

* * *

After about 10-30 minutes she came to the room and said"You may leave the school"

"Thank you Trudy can you get me a plane ticket for Saturday please?"I said

She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Eddie, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian walked in and I told them"Guys I need sometime alone"

Alfie noticed that I was packing and said"KT why are you packing its not like you are going away or leaving"

"Actually I am I failed my great grandpa and my grandpa so I already have plane ticket. Talked to Me. Sweet about it he said yes so on Saturday I am leaving"

Eddie said"KT you do not have to leave even if you failed you have us."

"I am sorry but I am leaving so when I leave I hope you guys are happy your lives are not in danger anymore."I said

They left the room and Joy walked in with Mara and Willow and Joy said"KT why do you look so sad?"

"Cuz on Saturday I leave the school for good"I said

Mara said"Why?"

"Well because my great grandpa died and I am going to live with my aunt"I said

I cannot believe I am actually leaving but I have to my great grandpa's dead and I no other reason to be there


	3. Chapter 3

House Of Anubis Season 3

Chapter 3

KT's POV

Patricia likes Eddie and I am going to try and get them together before I leave. I saw Eddie leaving and so I caught up to him and said"Hey Eddie"

"Hey KT"He replied

"Can ask you a question?"I said

"Sure"he said

"Say there's a boy, who has a friend who's a girl. And the girl likes him... And the boy does not know what do you think the girl should do"

"I think that the girl should know that the boy likes her back"Eddie said

"Thanks"

Eddie's POV

I have a feeling KT likes me. Should I tell her how I feel.

Lunch time came and I saw KT perfect timing

"KT"I said. She turned her head and saw me. She walked up to me and she said"Yeah"

I pulled her over to the corner and said"Say there's a girl who has a friend who's a girl and the boy likes the girl but the girl does knot know he likes her what do you think the boy should do"

"I think that the boy should go up to the girl and tell her how he feels or show her how he feels"KT said

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. I knew she was shocked but she started to kiss back.

I let go and she looked surprised. She walked away in shock and I was wondering what was she thinking about. She must be freaked out.

KT's POV

Eddie kissed me and I kissed back am I an idiot. I saw Patricia and I knew I had to tell her the truth. "Hey Patricia"

"Hey KT so any news about Eddie"She said

"Not good at all when I was talking to him he must have thought that the that was talking about me and he kissed me"I said


	4. Chapter 4

House Of Anubis Season 3

Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

KT told me that Eddie kissed her. I cannot believe KT would betray me like that after I have been nice to her.

"KT I understand that you told me the truth but how could you?"I said

"Patricia he just called me then kissed me"KT said

"Fine I believe you but you have to answer me on this question"I said. She nodded and I said"Do you like Eddie"

"She started to think about it and she said"Yes but not enough to date him and plus I am going to be leaving soon so you will not have to see me anymore I will be in America and while I am there you can take Eddie as yours okay"KT said

"Okay I believe you for now"I said

KT's POV

I left after talking to Patricia. As the day went on I was so scared to switch next to or talk to Eddie after we kissed.

I went to the house and went upstairs to keep packing my bags. I was really upset I had to leave but I needed to I failed so I am done now I have nowhere else to go. I walked downstairs and saw Alfie and he said"KT you do not have to leave you can stay here at Anubis please"

"Alfie I can't I only came here to finish my mission but I failed so I can't do any thing about it"I said to Alfie as he put a sad face on.

* * *

Eddie's POV

All day me and KT have not talked about what happened today and I really want to talk about it with her.

I saw her in the living room with Alfie and Fabian. I sat next to her and she smiled at me. I smiled back. So Fabian said"KT please do not do we solved another mystery this house had with you and I really think your great grandfather and grandfather would want you to stay here with your friends even though you failed"

"Fabian I still have to go I failed and now I have nothing here to do anymore. I only came to finish the task then I am gone so I am leaving"After KT had said that she walked out of the room.

She had no come for dinner at all and she had been asleep the whole time after we talked to her about it.


	5. Chapter 5

House Of Anubis

KT's POV

It was the day I was leaving Anubis house and I was downstairs with the people from Anubis House.

I went to Joy and hugged her, then Jerome, Mara, Willow, Alfie and when I went to hug Patricia. I whispered to her"Go get him tiger"

Then I went to hug Fabian. Then lastly Eddie. Eddie and I hugged really tight.

Then Everyone that was not in Sibuna left and we all said"SIBUNA"

Them Trudy came in and said"The cab is outside KT"

As I started to walk to the door everyone left but Eddie. Eddie stopped me at the door and kissed me and I kissed back. I pulled away and said"Eddie I will miss you so much"

I walked outside and as I was walking to the cab I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around saw it was Robert Frobisher Smythe

He said"My great granddaughter where are going?"

I said"But I saw you in the crypt a few days ago"

"I know I was tricking your friends they should not know I am alive"

"But why?" I said

"Remember I told you that no one could know my plan"He said

"Ok"I said

"You need to stay with me at the gatehouse with Harriet"he said and I nodded

I told the driver never mind and we went to the gatehouse. I walked in and saw Denby. She asked me"KT what are you doing here?"

"I am with my great grandpa Robert Frobisher Smythe"

She looked at me and said"You are his great granddaughter his descendant"

I practically nodded and I went up into the old tank/secret room.

He said"So what is your name?"

"Kara Tatiana but you can call me Kara or KT"

"So Kara do you know these 4 people?"

He showed me Eddie, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie's files. I nodded and said"Yes they are my friends"

"Then you must bring them here and I may talk to them about what they know"He said

I said"Okay"

Then Denby walked in and said"KT you can use my extra bedroom if you would like"

I nodded and walked with her to her spare room. It look a little vintage but still liked it. I took out my phone and I saw that Eddie called me and messaged me that"Hey gonna miss ya"

So I whispered back"Me too"

Eddie's POV

Wow this is not going to be the same without KT around. I mean me and KT have so much in common and she just left.

We were at supper and there was one empty spot. KT's spot. I stormed out of the living room and walked to my room and went to my phone and saw that KT texted back"Me too"

* * *

Next Morning

Eddie's POV

First day without KT WOW. Patricia has been siting next to me where KT used to sit. I really did not like that. So all day I tried to avoid Patricia but she would always find me.

I went to the house and saw KT called me and I started to call back. No answer man I really miss her.

I was walking out of my room and saw Joy and Jerome and they were being nice to each other

Joy's POV

I am trying to make Jerome like me for Mara but no luck.

I went to school and found out Mara is going to be a lady.

* * *

Next Morning

Joy's POV

As we were at breakfast Mara said that the old lady died so she would become a Lady. And then when Jerome tried to say I am sorry she told him"I am the daughter of a Lady, you are the son of a thief I do not think I should trust you"

He said as in reply leaving"Yeah you shouldn't"

I looked at Mara at disappointment and went to comfort Jerome

I walked into his room and told him to be the bigger person.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Joy's POV

I was in the living room. Siting with Jerome we have gotten really close. We found out that that Mara inherited a dog.

As we were leaving I was going upstairs and I was stopped by Jerome asking me on a date bout I couldn't so he insisted a dog watching date so I said yes

Eddie's POV

I got a call from KT saying to go to the gatehouse with Patricia, Fabian and Alfie. As we were going I couldn't stop thinking that why would KT be there. When we got there we saw Frobisher and then he said"All I want to know is what you know so we may work together."I nodded and a followed him with the others behind me.

We walked to the tank room which now looks like a office. He sat in on the desk and started to chant at Patricia ant then Alfie then Fabian and lastly me and we started being pushed back to the Sarachophi

KT's POV

I heard chanting up stairs and when I went upstairs I saw the Sibuna gang entering the thing that look like a tomb. I tried to stop him but. I remember my grandpa told me that I that all I need to stop great was with me but I do not heave anything. Then I heard a whisper from my grandpa whispering"Kara the key Chant with the key Kara look in the book of reincarnations"

I took out my key from my pocket and looked through the book of reincarnations. Then I looked at the chant to stop a chant of the sinners. Then I saw another one that had Victor in it.

I started to chant"Stop this chant and reward this chant"

I kept repeating it and saw Robert telling me to stop and then Robert started falling into a hole.

I looked at him dying and then the Sibuna gang came out of the tomb. I saw Victor getting out an said"Guys we have to go I will explain everything in the house lets gust grab my stuff and we can go Okay"

As we started leaving to the house. The Anubis gang saw me and started cheering. I went up to my room and I sat on the bed after doing it and fixing up the room and the Sibuna gang came in

"So now will you explain KT"Patricia said

"Okay so I was leaving and I was stopped by great grandpa and I went to the gatehouse and he said he wanted to talk to you guys about what you guys knew so I said sure so then I was in Denby's spare room when I heard him chanting and when I went up stairs my grandpa told me in my head use the key chant a chant stop a chant so I did and a hole opened up and he just fell in so yeah"I said

"So you never knew about anything and you never left you were at the gatehouse all along"Eddie said

I nodded to what Eddie said

"So Frobisher is dead now"Alfie said I also nodded

"Okay but you are still staying right?"Fabian said

"Yes I will be staying"I said as the all hugged me

We walked downstairs and i was stopped by Eddie and he said"Today you were my superhero and when you were there at the gatehouse I never stopped liking you."

"I never stopped liking you either"I said

We kissed and went downstairs holding hands and everyone was looking at us andEddie said"Me and KT are dating now"

Everyone started cheering and even Patricia. I pulled Patricia to the side and said"Why are you happy"

"It is fine you can date Eddie I do not mind at all I realized he does not like me anymore"Patricia said

So I went back to Eddie in happiness and thought nothing will stop the Anubis Gang

The END


End file.
